Look Alike
| Special = | Introducing = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel and Joe L. Cramer | Writer = | Teleplay = Richard Carr | Story = Gustave Field | Director = Jerry London | Production = 41230 | Original = February 23, 1975 | Prev = Taneha | Next = The E.S.P. Spy | Related = }} Summary Undercover agent Marcus Grayson, who was working for Oscar Goldman without Steve Austin's knowledge, had infiltrated a criminal organization, headed by Edward Jasper, that was out to steal the government's secret laser technology. The face of Johnny Dine, a small-time crook, was rebuilt through plastic surgery to resemble Steve Austin's. The plan, for him to photograph Goldman's files, soon went awry when Dine was caught, then run over and killed in the street. Austin was naturally curious as to why someone would have impersonated him. Getting a lead on the gang's activities, he used the opportunity to impersonate his own impostor. Steve was led, ultimately, to a boxing arena that served as the organization's headquarters, the investigation culminating In a wild confrontation in the ring with the criminals. Steve even dared to take on Grayson, not realizing they were on the same side. Deconstructed Quotes Oscar Goldman: Next time you want a holiday, I'll let you have it as long as you're only gone for one day. John Dine: (posing as Steve Austin) I knew you'd say something like that. ---- Ed Jasper: Johnny... still not used to that face! Steve Austin: (posing as John Dine) Well, neither am I. ---- Breezy: You'r a dead man, Dine. Steve Austin: You're gonna take me to your boss. Breezy: No, I'll mess up that brand new face of yours... again. And then I'm gonna snuff you out. Steve Austin: Any time you're ready. ---- Oscar Goldman: Steve, I've been coming to the fights here for years, this is some of the best action I've ever seen. Oh, you two don't know each other. Steve Austin, Marcus Grayson. Steve Austin: How ya doin, Marcus? Marcus Grayson: I can't complain, Steve. ---- Marcus Grayson: That right hand of yours--what is it made of, iron? Steve Austin: Not exactly, but you're close. 'Marcus Grayson: Man, I believe it! ---- Oscar Goldman: After what's happened this week, how am I ever gonna be sure that it's you? Steve Austin: Well, I got an idea, every time I come into the office, you can kick me in the shins. And if I yell, it's not me. (they laugh) ---- Trivia Cast * This episode special guest stars former Heavyweight Champion George Foreman. * Lee Majors plays two roles in this episode as he also portrays his look-alike, Johnny Dine. * Andre the Giant makes his Six Million Dollar Man debut months before appearing as Bigfoot in "The Secret of Bigfoot" -- a wrestling poster showing him is visible in the background when Breezy takes Steve to see LaSalle at the theater. Storyline * For only the second time this season, an episode has no pre-credits teaser. * The red sports car Johnny Dine is driving appears to be an AMC Matador X. Oscar notices that this is not Steve's car. When Steve Austin catches up to Oscar and Dine outside the Omega Project, Steve is driving the same Mercedes 450SL that he was driving in Return of the Robot Maker. Special effects * During Steve's sparring match with Robert Do Qui's character, "Breezy," the soundtrack punctuates Steve's bionic punches with a brass "sting" effect identical to that used in the 1960s Batman TV series during fight scenes. * During the final fight, George Foreman gets the slo-mo treatment, too. Real World * The same training facilities and boxing ring were featured in . They were filmed at the Grand Olympic Auditorium, Los Angeles. Gaffes Gallery Image:Th-The.Six.Million.Dollar.Man.S02E17.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.jpg|Episode collage Image:S2e17-jasper.jpg|Ed Jasper Image:S2e17-breezyring.jpg|Breezy in the ring Image:S2e17-stevefightsbreezy.jpg|Steve vs Breezy Image:S2e17-marcustie.jpg|Agent Grayson loses the tie Image:S2e17-marcus-dont.jpg|Don't!! Image:S2e17-marcus-pov.jpg|Laying it down Image:S2e17-stevesmile.jpg|Steve beams Image:S2e17-five.jpg|Five! 217